Beautiful
by IluvMM
Summary: Harry takes a moment to observe his girlfriend's family


**Disclaimer:  Song, not mine, belongs to Aaron Lines.  Characters, not mine, they belong to JKR and her glorious imagination.  **

**I've had this sitting on my hard drive for a while, and suddenly, it made sense.  This is fluff, pure fluff, and nothing but fluff.  But I like it. **

*************************************************

**Harry sat on the porch at the Burrow, relaxing.  He had just arrived from the Dursleys that afternoon, after spending his last summer with them.  Of course, _they_ didn't know that.  They probably would have thrown him a party for permanently leaving their lives, had they known.  **

**His arrival at the Burrow had been treated enthusiastically.  Mrs. Weasley had clucked like a mother hen, making repeated remarks about how skinny and pale Harry had become over the summer.  Harry took it good-naturedly.  After spending at least part of the last six summers with the Weasleys, he was practically a family member.  **

**Harry was drawn back to the present as he felt a presence behind him and a small hand caress his shoulder.**

**"A knut for your thoughts?" Ginny's voice broke through the stillness.  **

**Harry smiled and turned his face up toward her.  "My thoughts are worth a bit more than that, don't you think?  Actually, I was just thinking how good it is to be home again."**

**She sat down on the step in front of Harry and he pulled her against him.  They gazed up at the stars, trying to ignore the commotion from the house.  Harry wrapped his arms around Ginny and they sat in companionable silence gazing at the stars as the noise from the kitchen grew louder.**

**"What's your dad up to?"**

**"Some wizarding friends from the States sent him some American music.  He wants to play it, but can't figure out how.  Luckily, Hermione brought some kind of music player, so they're trying to get it to work."**

**"Should we go join them?"**

**"I guess."  Harry got up and helped Ginny up from her seat.  **

**The scene inside the kitchen was funny.  Mr. Weasley had a disc held up to the light, looking at it from every angle.  The light refracted off of it sending various colors flying into the room.  Hermione and Ron were bent over her CD player, trying to figure the right charm to make it work. **

**"I think I've got it!" Hermione exclaimed.  "May I have the disc, Mr. Weasley?"  **

**Mr. Weasley handed it to Hermione and watched in amazement as she inserted it in the player.  She pushed the play button, gave it a tap with her wand and the music began.  Mr. Weasley listened ecstatically.  The first couple of songs were pretty fast and everyone was tapping their feet to the beat.  Then came a slow song.  The melody wafted through the kitchen as Mr. Weasley stood, made a smart bow before Mrs. Weasley, and asked her to dance.**

You can't hide beautiful, You can't hide wonderful 

**_There's nothing that she has to do, It just comes natural._**

**_She makes it look easy, I love what she does to me._**

**_No way to disguise the way that she shines. You can't hide beautiful._******

**Harry watched as they danced, feeling somewhat intrusive on their intimate moment together.   Mr. Weasley whispered something to Mrs. Weasley that caused her to blush, hiding her face against his chest.  Harry forced his eyes away from them and sought Ginny, who had a dreamy look on her face.  **

**"Would you care to dance?" Harry held his hand out.  As she clasped his hand, he pulled her into his arms and slowly danced her around the kitchen, avoiding the table, chairs and other general clutter.  As Ginny sighed softly and leaned against him, Harry caught a whiff of her hair, which smelled like flowers.**

**_A little piece of heaven god gave to this world _**

**_She might think she's just an ordinary girl. _**

****

**_You can't hide beautiful, You can't hide wonderful _**

**_There's nothing that she has to do, It just comes natural._**

**_She makes it look easy, I love what she does to me._**

**_No way to disguise the way that she shines. You can't hide beautiful. _******

**Harry glanced over at Molly and Arthur again, noticing how different their relationship was compared to the Dursleys.  At that moment, Harry promised himself that he would try to imitate Arthur with regard to his relationship with Ginny. **

**"I think you are the most beautiful woman," Harry whispered into Ginny's ear.  **

**Ginny pulled back to look him in the face, blushing slightly.  Unable to resist, Harry leaned down and softly kissed her, finishing the dance.**


End file.
